Doctor, ¿a dónde vamos?
by Griffinstiltskin
Summary: REGALO PARA MISS LEFROY BLACK. Rose quiere saber a qué nueva aventura les llevará la TARDIS.


_**Disclaimer:**__ nada de Doctor Who me pertenece_

_**Nota del autor: **__este fic es para Miss Lefroy Black, una gran amiga que ayer cumplió años. No pude regalarle nada (salvo todo mi amor), porque ando de exámenes, pero, por suerte, le he podido escribir esto. Como fan acérrima de Doctor Who que ella es, imagino que esto le puede gustar (o no). Espero, al menos, que el tema elegido sea de su agrado._

_Las referencias históricas ocurrieron de verdad._

* * *

―Doctor… ¿a dónde vamos?

El Doctor asomó a través del panel de mandos de la TARDIS. Su destornillador sónico estaba iluminado.

―¿A dónde vamos? ―se levantó. Su perfecto traje a rayas estaba algo arrugado y descolocado ―. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Rose Tyler, que hasta ese momento había estado tumbada boca arriba, observando el techo de la TARDIS, se levantó.

―No lo sé. Hemos ido a tantos sitios… No tengo ganas de ver el futuro… Aunque tampoco se me antoja el pasado. ¿Qué me recomiendas?

El Doctor se puso a pensar.

―Veamos… ¿a dónde puedo llevar a una chica a quien ni el pasado ni el futuro se le antojan? Difícil decisión ¿Qué me dices del presente? Bueno, de tu presente.

Rose meditó un momento.

―No lo sé… No me convence. ¿Qué tal si dejamos que la TARDIS decida? Elegimos al azar… y ya.

―Me parece una buena idea ―el Doctor activó la TARDIS y tocó varios botones y palancas al azar ―. Allá vamos, a donde quiera que sea que vayamos.

Con su peculiar ruido, la TARDIS viajó a través del Tiempo y del Espacio hasta el lugar elegido al azar por el Doctor. Segundos después, todo se había parado.

―¿Ya hemos llegado?

―Rose Tyler… ¿Por qué siempre preguntas eso cuando viajamos?

Ella sonrió. Era verdad que lo preguntaba siempre, pero cada viaje en la TARDIS para Rose era siempre como la primera vez, cuando ella y el Doctor, cuando tenía un rostro distinto, viajaron al futuro, al momento en que la Tierra estaba a punto de desaparecer.

Rose, entonces, abrió la puerta y salió. Sus pies se posaron sobre verde hierba. El cielo estaba despejado y soplaba una ligera brisa. Nada hacía indicar en qué época estaban, hasta que lo vio.

A lo lejos, firmemente asentada, una ciudad. Pero no una ciudad cualquiera. Tenía edificios monumentales, edificios que Rose había visto más de una vez por televisión, aunque bastante deteriorados. Ahí no, ahí estaban todos en perfecto estado.

―Bueno, si no me equivoco… La TARDIS nos ha traído hasta la Antigua Roma. ¿Te gusta?

―Es maravilloso, Doctor. ¿Pero en qué año estamos?

―Pues… si los cálculos no fallan, estamos en el año 80 d.C. Tito Flavio Sabino Vespasiano es el emperador de Roma. Y hoy comienzas los 100 días para festejar la finalización del Anfiteatro Flavio, lo que más tarde se dará a conocer como el Coliseo de Roma.

―¿Festejos? ¿Te refieres a luchas de gladiadores, gente muriendo ante fieras…? ―el Doctor asintió ―. ¿Podemos ir?

El Doctor rió.

―Rose Tyler, nunca dejarás de sorprenderme. ¡Claro que podemos ir!

Entraron en la TARDIS y viajaron hasta la ciudad. Inmediatamente salieron, Rose ataviada con un vestido típicamente romano. Y el Doctor llevaba su traje típico, como era habitual.

―Estamos cerca del Coliseo. Como puedes ver, los festejos están a punto de comenzar.

A decir verdad, los alrededores del Coliseo, o el Anfiteatro Flavio, como se le llamaba, estaban a rebosar. No por nada se iban a celebrar 100 días de festejos. Hombres y bestias, por igual, morirían hoy en la arena. Y en los días que estaban por llegar.

El Doctor y Rose llegaron a la puerta.

―Alto. La entrada sólo está permitida a los que posean entrada ―dijo un legionario romano que les detuvo.

―Vaya, como en los conciertos ―soltó el Doctor ―. Aquí están nuestras entradas: una para mí, el Doctor, y otra para Rose Tyler ―enseñó el papel psíquico, el cual el legionario miró atentamente.

―Está bien, pueden pasar.

El Doctor sonrió mientras los dos accedían al Coliseo. Subieron por escaleras hasta llegar al graderío. El edificio estaba prácticamente lleno. En el centro, reluciente arena se encontraba dispuesta, preparada para ser teñida de sangre. Sobre la parte más alta de la estructura, largos estandartes ondeaban. Entonces, el griterío aumento.

―¿Qué ocurre?

―El emperador Tito acaba de hacer su aparición.

Así era. Tito, el emperador que en ese momento mandaba en el Imperio, hizo acto de presencia. Tras un breve saludo, dio comienzo a la inauguración.

―¿Y qué va a pasar ahora?

―Ahora comenzarán los Juegos. A decir verdad, estos son de gran variedad, pero no hay ningunos como los dos más importantes: las peleas de gladiadores, las naumaquias, simulacros de batallas navales y la caza de fieras… O dejar que condenados sean devorados.

Rose tragó saliva, aunque una parte de ella se moría por ver los Juegos.

Lo primero fue, entonces y como el Doctor había dicho, una pelea de gladiadores. Dos hombres salieron a la arena, altos y fuertes. Uno llevaba casco, escudo y espada, mientras que el otro portaba un tridente, un mango de metal en uno de los brazos y apenas iba vestido, sólo una túnica corta. También, como curiosidad, llevaba una red de pescar.

―El de la espada es el secutor. Y el del tridente, el reciario. Tradicionalmente, sectores y reciarios se enfrentan en la arena.

―Pero están claramente desigualados. El secutor lleva armadura.

―Aun así, no debes subestimar al reciario. Son muy habilidosos con el tridente y la red, pues su objetivo es "pescar" al rival.

Los dos gladiadores saludaron al emperador. A pesar de estar tan lejos, Rose y el Doctor oyeron perfectamente lo que dijeron.

―_Ave, Caesar, morituri te salutant._

Tras eso, el emperador dio comienzo al combate. Y como el Doctor había avisado, no se podía subestimar al reciario. Este enarbolaba con destreza su tridente, dificultando al secutor atacar con su espada. Así, durante un buen rato, los dos intercambiaron golpes. De vez en cuando se oía el golpe de metal contra metal, de la espada golpeando en el mago del reciario, o el tridente dando contra la armadura del secutor.

―Están…

―¿Igualados? Imaginaba que esto sucedería. Si no me equivoco, son Vero y Prisco, dos gladiadores que se enfrentaron en la inauguración del Anfiteatro. Ninguno de los dos pudo vencer al otro, así que Tito les concedió la victoria a ambos.

Y, como el Doctor había predicho, así fue. Ni Vero puedo derrotar a Prisco ni Prisco pudo hacer lo propio con Vero. Tito, por su parte, les concedió la gracia y los dos ganaron el combate. El público entero estalló en aplausos y vítores.

―¿Era usual que los gladiadores empatasen?

―No, no lo era. La lucha de gladiadores es a muerte. Creo… creo que aquí pasa algo raro.

Rose miró al Doctor. Fue entonces que vio en él aquel deje de preocupación. Como si algo, y ese algo era extraterrestre, sin duda, estuviese de por medio. Total, ni era la primera vez ni sería la última.

―¿Qué estás pensando?

―Creo que sería buena idea ir a visitar a Vero y a Prisco.

Abandonaron la grada y bajaron hasta los subterráneos debajo del Coliseo, donde gladiadores, condenados y fieras por igual esperaban a salir a la arena.

―¿Doctor, sospechas algo?

―Dos gladiadores que no pueden vencer a su rival. ¿No te parece un poco extraño? De todos modos, sólo quiero comprobar una cosa.

Gracias, de nuevo, al papel psíquico, accedieron a las celdas donde esperaban los gladiadores. Sus pasos los llevaron hasta Vero y Prisco, que eran ovacionados por los demás gladiadores.

―Buenos días, caballeros, una gran lucha. Me presentaré, soy el Doctor. Y ella es Rose Tyler, mi acompañante. ¿Podemos hablar con ustedes? ―preguntó a Vero y a Prisco.

Pero estos dos, lejos de querer hablar con él, gritaron y huyeron. El Doctor y Rose les siguieron, hasta que llegaron a una pequeña estancia, donde no había salida.

―Caballeros, por favor, sólo quiero hablar de lo que ha sucedido ahí fuera.

―No deberías estar aquí… ―dijo uno de ellos.

Entonces, misteriosamente, los dos se transformaron en figuras de piedra que se resquebrajaron y se hicieron pedazos, cayendo al suelo.

―Doctor… ¿Qué ha pasado?

―Una conciencia Nestene.

―¿Qué? Pero… ¿No controlaba el plástico? Estamos en la Antigua Roma, no hay plástico aquí.

―En efecto, no lo hay ―sacó su destornillador sónico y analizó las piedras en que se habían convertido Vero y Prisco ―. Pero esta no es una conciencia Nestene común, es una primitiva, una que controlaba la piedra y podía crear figuras humanas que pasasen desapercibidas. Cuando las Nestenes de piedra se extinguieron o evolucionaron a las Nestene como las que nos hemos enfrentado alguna vez, sus figuras quedaron en piedra para la posteridad. Por eso hay tantas y tantas esculturas. Algunas era parte de una conciencia Nestene primitiva.

Entonces, la estancia tembló. Varias grietas surgieron.

―¿Qué ocurre?

―La Nestene controla la piedra. Está en las paredes y el techo. Podría incluso… estar en todo el Coliseo.

―¿Quieres decir que podría echarlo abajo?

―Y podría matar a miles de personas, ¡vamos!

Corrieron a través de los pasillos, pero de alguna manera, salieron por el sitio equivocado y acabaron en medio de la arena.

―Doctor… Creo que esta no es la salida.

Para colmo, había salido justo en un espectáculo de fieras, donde elefantes, leones, hipopótamos y toros se enfrentaban. Había ya animales tirados en la arena, muertos, mientras que los que seguían en pie estaban ensangrentados.

―En efecto, salida equivocada.

Volvieron sobre sus pasos, pero pronto surgieron legionarios.

―¿Por qué van a por nosotros?

―No son legionarios de verdad, Rose, son estatuas creadas por la Nestene. ¡Corre!

Salieron, finalmente, por la salida correcta, pero la Nestene se había dado cuenta de que el Doctor era una amenaza, así que los legionarios de piedra comenzaron a perseguirles.

―¡Doctor! ¿Qué hacemos? Tenemos que detener a la Nestene, ¿no?

―Ciertamente tenemos que hacerlo Rose. O todo el Coliseo se vendrá abajo y la Historia será reescrita.

Llegaron, por desgracia, a una zona sin salida. Y los legionarios les habían detenido. Sin embargo, nadie podía detener al Doctor. Con su destornillador sónico activado, los legionarios se resquebrajaron y convirtieron en piedras.

―Lo has conseguido.

―No por mucho tiempo…

En efecto, la Nestene estaba llevando a cabo su plan. Las paredes del Coliseo comenzaban a agrietarse. Pequeñas grietas se extendían por toda la estructura, pero imperceptibles para los asistentes, que gritaban, vitoreaban y ovacionaban.

―Silencio… Silencio… ¡Basta! Por suerte, siempre vengo preparado ―empezó a sacar cosas de su chaqueta: una pila, un lapicero, un botón… ―. Veamos… Esto no, esto tampoco. Ah, esto está muy bien, pero no es lo que necesito ahora…

―Doctor…

Las grietas iban en aumento.

―¡Ah! ¡Aquí está!

Sacó un pequeño frasquito con un líquido marrón.

―¿Qué es eso? ¿Anti-plástico?

―Casi, es Anti-piedra.

―¿Y cómo lo vas a utilizar? No sabemos dónde está el núcleo de la conciencia.

―No, no lo sabemos, pero ella es primitiva. Muchas veces ni siquiera había un núcleo. Utilizaremos su propia arma, sus grietas. Para ellos son como el sistema nervioso de un ser humano. ¿Lista?

Rose asintió. El Doctor tiró la Anti-piedra sobre la pared, provocando que esta se extendiese. Milagrosamente, las grietas fueron desapareciendo. El Coliseo, y la gente que en él había, se habían salvado.

―¿Lo has conseguido?

El Doctor sacó su destornillador y analizó la pared.

―No detecto rastro de la conciencia. Lo hemos conseguido.

Minutos después, Rose decidió que ya habían tenido bastante y que era mejor volver a la TARDIS.

―¿Te ha gustado esta visita exprés a la Antigua Roma, Rose Tyler? ―quiso saber el Doctor.

―Sí, aunque no pasa una sin que tengamos que enfrentarnos a algo desconocido. Esta vez ha sido una conciencia Nestene de piedra. ¿Qué será lo próximo? ¿Cybermens con lanzallamas en los brazos?

―Bueno, sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

Los dos se miraron seriamente hasta que sonrieron y empezaron a reír a carcajadas. Acto seguido, entraron corriendo en la TARDIS. Su siguiente aventura les estaba esperando.


End file.
